


My Alpha

by zefurr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles get taken by an alpha, a rouge alpha, who has a not so unfamiliar face. What happens when there's no one to rescue him? and will he want to be rescued at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Stiles was being dragged by his hoodie in the basement of the house he was brought to..   
“Let me go!” he yelled at his unknown kidnapper. He was thrown into a windowless room; the door was locked behind him before he could get up. He got up and was surrounded by gray brick walls. There was a bed a toilet surprisingly, and food on a tray on the bed. It was sort of a nice change in scenery from the blindfold and gag he had in some car he was thrown in earlier. 

He was at the gas station in the middle of the night just looking for some snacks to eat while studying. Then some guy came up to him. He didn’t talk and his face was concealed by the night. He spun Stiles around and put a sickly sweet smelling cloth to his face. Then, everything went black. He woke up later in the back of a car. Stiles didn’t know how far from home he was. There were no tells, no distinct sounds just…nothing. Almost as if they were the other ones on the road. This went on like for hours. Or at least it felt like that. He had no perception of time and his cell phone nowhere to be seen. He fell asleep at some point during their “trip” and woke up still in the car. His dad was still on shift and Scott has been MIA for the last week. He figured he was still on some recon trip with Liam. Then he heard the crunch of dirt under the tires and the car came to a stop.  
Stiles didn’t know how long he was in the room for. It could’ve been hours or days. Needless to say he still didn’t have any way of telling. Then he heard the bolt on the door unlock and turned to face the intruder. It was….Peter?

 

(Should I continue this?)


	2. Chapter 2: Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds himself in a rather unfortunate situation with an escaped mad werewolf

Stiles stood there thoroughly confused. Peter was supposed to be locked up in Eichen house. How was he here? No one broke out of that place. Not even the scariest things that go bump in the night.

“Hello Stiles” he said smiling. It was unnerving. Like seeing a ghost. His silhouette illuminated under the dim hall light behind him.

“How are you here?” Stiles asked. It was the best way to start. Maybe he can get information out of him.

“I left” he said simply. 

“You left? No one just up and leaves Eichen house” he said with a hint of sarcasm. Stiles figured this already but he guesses Peter had help. But who would help Peter leave?

“Yes Stiles I left. Had to get some things of mine.”

“What could you possibly own? Meredith stole all your money in the dead pool.” Stiles subtly glanced over briefly around him trying to find an escape.

“I’m not taking about money”, he laughed. If Peter’s smile is unnerving then his laugh is terrifying. It sent chills down Stiles’ spine. 

“Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?” he asked getting agitated. That tends to happen when he’s nervous. He starts shooting his mouth off.

“I already told you. I’m here to reclaim what’s mine”. Stiles was even more confused at this point. Then Peter started towards him and he backed up towards the wall. A thousand different possibilities were running through Stiles’ mind. Peter was close, too close. Stiles threw a punch afraid for his safety which Peter grabbed. He smirked and Stiles flinched.   
Peter leaned in and sniffed Stiles’ neck before licking a stripe there.

“You smell delightful Stiles. Your scent is so much more appealing. You’ll be perfect” he said close to his ear. Stiles could feel his warm breath on his neck and near his ear. He tried moving away but Peter somehow had practically wrapped himself around him without him noticing.

“Get the hell away from me” Stiles yelled trying to push Peter off him. It was to no avail though. Peter was just stronger even without the stupid werewolf strength. Stiles managed to push Peter or maybe Peter just let him go. He went with the latter.

Stiles ran. He was right about where he was. A basement. He ran up the wooden stairs. He turned back to see Peter smirking from the bottom. Stiles ran through the house. There was no door in sight. And very dark.

“Did I mention there are no doors on this level?” Peter said from the basement. A hint of amusement in his voice. “Oh there are doors. But think of this as…. A tower. The doors all the way at the top”

Stiles looked up to see multiple staircases. It was a 3 level house. But two levels were underground. He’s seen homes like this before when he was little and visited a friend on a farm. 

He ran from room to room not believing Peter and looking desperately for a door. The stairs also had a door and it was locked. Peter obviously built or bought this house with that intention. 

The house was furnished moderately. The rooms having couches and love seats. There was even a mini kitchen downstairs. Peter stood in the doorway leaning on it with one arm.

“Do you like our house?” he said. “

“What do you mean ‘our’ house!?” Stile said even more scared.

“This is where we’ll be living. With our new pack”. Stiles’ eyes widened at this. Peter was trying to build a pack again. And he kidnapped Stiles. Was he gonna turn him? Kill him? 

“Calm down Stiles. No harm will come to you … well not any you won’t like soon enough” Peter smiled. What the hell did Peter mean by that? Stiles tried not to think about it as he searched for more escape options. No chimney, no windows, a lot of light. The vents were too small and the walls looking insulated. He was trapped.

“Besides, I’d never harm my mate”, he half growled eyes glowing red. ‘Oh no’ Stiles thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate your comments and criticisms. i'm still new to this


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get reunited with his friend and Peter brings him into the pack. 
> 
> WARNING: depictions of underage/non-con sex ensue. NSFW (R-18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always leave comments and stuff.

Stiles was taken to ‘his’ room, well cell if you wanna call it that. He was still freaking out by Peter’s revelation. 

“Calm down Stiles. No harm will come to you … well not any you won’t like soon enough”  
“Besides, I’d never harm my mate”

No of which Stiles wanted to experience. Being the mate of a crazed alpha who tried to kill everyone you know and love not only once but had a hand in it twice. No way. This damn house was inescapable though. 

Peter left him downstairs to get a “surprise” as he would put it. As soon as his footsteps were out of Stiles’ audible ear range, he tried opening the basement door but of course it was locked. Peter might be crazy but he isn’t an idiot. 

The ventilation downstairs was cooler so Stiles assumed the air must be on. ‘If there’s air, there are air vents’, he thought. Stiles went from room to room looking for air ducts. The only one was in the living room and in the downstairs kitchen. Both way too small for a human being to fit through.

His last thought for escape went out the proverbial window. He was totally trapped. Upon realizing this the door opened and Peter walked through. Following behind him was…Scott?!

“Scott, buddy!” Stiles said. Scott didn’t even glance at him. He just looked up at Peter with a look that Stiles swore was love. Which is crazy. Scott hated the man almost as much as he did. He was the whole reason Scott was bitten in the first place. 

“Come now Scott. That’s no way to treat out pack mates”, Peter said lifting Scott’s chin making his gaze lift from the man’s crotch.

“Yes alpha”, he said almost drone like but still sounding scarily like himself. Scott made his way over to where Stiles stood frozen. He stared at him a moment before enveloping the other teen in a hug. He rubbed his chin and sniffed Stiles all over which confused him.

“He’s scenting you”, Peter said. “You two haven’t been around each other in quite a bit since Scott joined me”.

“You mean you kidnapped him!” Stiles shot back. Peter only smiled. “After a bit of persuasion, Scott came to me of his own free will.” And just like everything Peter says, Stiles knows he’s leaving out some details. Important ones.  
“I’ve missed you buddy”, Scott said with his signature puppy smile. “Don’t be mad at Peter Stiles. He’s our alpha. He loves us.”

“He’s not our alpha Scott! And you’re a true alpha. You should outrank him”. Stiles was starting to freak more by this unnatural behavior from his best friend.

“Actually I’m not anymore. Alpha Peter relieved me of that burden. I hated being an alpha. Too much responsible to care for people and afraid to fail them. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Yes you were Scott!” Stiles said with tears forming.

“No Stiles I wasn’t. I couldn’t protect the people I loved. Peter…Peter has taken a huge load off my shoulders. Now I’m his faithful omega. All I have to worry about is kids” he said with a laugh. At that Stiles eyes widened. 

“What do you-” Stiles started before he was cut off by Peter.

“Ok Scott. Why don’t you go check on dinner while Stiles and I are… better acquainted. It’s about time we’ve properly bonded. It is a full moon tonight after all.” Scott practically beamed and this and nodded. Peter placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead before he disappeared upstairs leaving Stiles with Peter, alone.

“What have you done to Scott!?” Stiles yelled fists clenched. 

“Nothing he didn’t want. I only brought out his true desires. Just as I will for you”, he said smirking. Peter removed his shirt then showing off impressive six pack and toned upper body. Stiles went white and backed up putting distance between them. 

“He didn’t want it. And neither do I. So stay the hell away from me!” he said subtly looking around for some kind of escape. He saw the room he was just in and made a run for it. Peter caught him by the arm and threw him on the couch.

"Granted I'd rather have properly done this from the bed but you seem so eager" Peter said with a hint of annoyance. Stiles fought him with all he could but it just wasn't enough to overpower an alpha werewolf.

“Scott did the same thing once he realized he wasn’t as strong as he thought. Soon he was begging for it. Just as you will.” Peter said wolfing out. His face taking on its lupine form as he stalked towards Stiles. His grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one arm and with the other slashes Stiles’ shirt. 

Stiles struggles under his hold but the man was too strong for him. Peter licked a stripe across Stiles’ chest making him involuntarily flinch in fear. Peter began deliberately using his alpha pheromones to seduce Stiles’ body. The scent wafting off the older man was strong. To a werewolf, it was already like a valium effect used to calm aggressive wolves. It can also be used to seduce other wolves. But to a human, it was like ecstasy. Stiles was soon horrified to discover than he had begun to get hard under the unwanted attention. Peter smiles at this and continued his onslaught of sexual conquest. 

Stiles was rock hard once Peter removed his pants and was just beginning to pull down his underwear revealing his hard, throbbing cock. It was impressive in length around seven inches. “I’ve always known you were more than meets the eye Stilinski” Peter said. At this point Stiles was compliant enough not to be restrained. It was almost like a drug induced state. Stiles was writhing seeking the friction of Peter’s rough tongue again. Peter stood briefly to remove his own pants and underwear. Stiles stared in blissful awe at the alpha’s mighty ten inch cock dripping in precum. Peter noticed this and beckoned the boy over with a crook of his finger. Stiles lazily got up off the couch and crawled over to Peter.

“That’s right boy. Why don’t you have a taste?” Peter said. Stiles nodded. He took the cock in his hands and began jerking it a little. Stiles is no stranger to sex. From the porn he’s watched both straight and gay, to the couple of drunken hookups from Jungle, he’s pretty experienced. He began licking the cock from shaft to base before going down on it. He was only able to get a couple of inches in without gagging. Peter took little time to start thrusting into his mouth in a steady flow which Stiles matched. He bobbed his head and wrapped his tongue all around it. 

“No going back now Stilinski” Peter said. Stiles looked up at him then Peter released a huge spray of cum down the boy’s throat. Stiles obediently swallowed. Only a little dripping out sliding down his chin. Peter wiped it with his tongue and offered it to Stiles who lapped it up with a smile of his own.

“Now. We can begin the mating ritual, my new omega”.


	4. Chapter 4: Mating Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter mates with Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a whole lotta smut. Its also like the 2nd i've ever written smut so i hope i did it justice. comments and stuff always appreciated. enjoy!  
> [R-18]

“Mating ritual?” Stiles said lazily. His eyes gazed over Peter’s silhouette as the man reached down to help him to his feet. He tipped his chin up and kissed him again sending little shocks throughout the boy’s body.

“Yes. Mating ritual. Once completed, you’re mine. Forever Stilinski. You’ll be my new omega and my mate.” At this point Peter took Stiles upstairs leading him through the dark hallways of the house. Scott was on this level in another room playing video games. When he saw them enter he looked up cheerfully.

“Stiles! Have you finally seen?” he asked smiling. Stiles was momentarily confused. ‘seen what?’ he thought. Peter noticed this and hurried along with Stiles in tow. “There will be plenty of time for you two to talk, later. Scott prepare a meal. I don’t care what, but make it nice” he said. “Yes Alpha Hale”. 

Peter took Stiles’ arm and led him up one more flight of stairs to a steel door. He undid the lock and brought them outside. They were in a wooded area surrounded by trees and bushes. The house actually camouflaging into the forest terrain. The full moon was out and Peter took a moment to gaze up at it with a smug grin on his face. His features changed. Teeth elongating, ears pointing, eyes bleeding red. 

Peter walked them behind the house where the full moon glowed on the little lake in front of them. “One of us is a little overdressed wouldn’t you say?” he said teasingly. Stiles laughed and willingly began removing his clothes letting them fall on the forest floor below. Peter embraced him as soon as the last stitch separating their bare bodies was gone. He kissed Stiles up and down his neck lowering down to the boy’s navel and licked there. This only made Stiles moan and he was layed gently on the ground as Peter has his way with him. 

Peter’s tongue danced across Stiles’ stomach licking at the moles that covered his chest. Upon seeing the boy’s excited length he didn’t hesitate to take it into his mouth. Mindful of his own larger teeth, he sucked and slurped until Stiles’ hard cock came to full attention. Right when Stiles felt like he was gonna lose it Peter suddenly stopped. He looked up at the man who had a serious look on his morphed face.

“On your hands and knees” he commanded. Stiles complied and turned presenting himself to his alpha. Peter drank it all in. The submissive of his soon to be new omega was intoxicating. He leaned in and stuck out his larger tongue and began to lap at the boy’s exposed hole. Stiles quivered in pleasure as Peter’s licked small striped first before plunging into his. He was no longer gentle and caring but wild and on instinct. He growl and slobbered and Stiles moaned aloud. No one could hear them of course. Being the only people around for miles.

Peter kept at it until Stiles’ hole shined almost as much as the moon. Then Peter spit into his clawed hand and began lubing himself up. He then aligned his cock with Stiles’ hole and slowly began pushing in. Stiles moaned even louder and drops of precum fell from his throbbing length. He met with some resistance as he pushed more into Stiles’ surprisingly virgin hole. He soon bottomed out inside the boy and stood there for a moment allowing his body to adjust to his length. Peter couldn’t have been more proud grinning at how the boy took his entire ten inches like a pro. 

“Ready?” he asked. To Stiles’ nod he began slowly thrusting in and out of the boy. After awhile picking up speed and soon began brutally pumping into him. He grabbed onto the boy’s hips and his claws dug into his sides but Stiles didn’t seem to mind. He was in his own world moaning and moving back to meet his alpha’s thrusts. Peter kept a decent pace for awhile before having Stiles lay on his back. He lifted the boy’s legs over on his shoulder and began pumping into him again. Stiles’ eyes were closed as moan after moan escaped his mouth. Peter started jerking him off and Stiles felt close. Then his ass clenched out Peter’s length and the man plunged his fangs into the crook and his neck. Stiles let out a surprised gasp as his eyes popped open and took on a bright gold color to them. Peter’s began emptying his load into his abused ass. It was so much that it began leaking out. This brought Stiles to his own climax and he shot all over his belly. Peter lapped it up and kissed Stiles with his own load on his tongue.

There was a different sensation then as Stiles felt something as the base of Peter’s cock go into him. He felt like he was reaching the very limits of how much his ass can be stretched. Try as he might to move he couldn’t and not even of Peter’s doing. They were stuck together as Peter emptied yet another load into him. “That’s my knot” he said. “Ties us together while I breed your sweet ass. You're mine now Stilinski. Forever” he said so close to his ear. Stiles was seeing white and the last thing he saw was Peter lifting his head and then a howl. Then Stiles was out.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've literally reached the end of this work. It was my first and i do plan on doing more Teen Wolf fics but for now this particular one is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg warning i guess? for people who don't like it

Stiles walked around the wooded floor barefoot clutching his extended abdomen as he entered the living room. His husband was there to meet him and take the tray of food out of his hands. 

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t want you to strain yourself” Peter said innocently. He handed it to his beta Scott who took the tray without a word and a smile to his best friend before setting in on the dining room table. 

“Peter I’m not an invalid” Stiles said semi defiantly and Peter crowded him to the couch. The man sat with Stiles in his hands slowly stroking the man’s belly. 

How time seems to fly, Peter thought to himself. Around this time a few years ago, he’d taken Stiles in thrall and made the boy his mate. Any true defiance was broken that day and since their union has prospered. They got a new house in the mountains away from civilization. Peter even started rebuilding his pack. He took and bit unsuspecting teen hikers. 

Scott not being the only one from Beacon Hills. He also took two freshmen boys, Liam and Mason. He turned them and filled their bellies with his seed too. Peter loves Stiles truly as does Stiles, but he impregnated every member of his pack with his special alpha cum. Now he has them all. And the pack he’s dreamed of since the day Kate fucking Argent ripped it all away from him. He glanced over at the three betas conversing in the dining room and smiled warmly.   
“What a perfect ending” Peter mused to himself. Stiles tilted his head up looking at Peter, his mate, his alpha.  
“What was that babe?” he asked. Peter pet his head and shook his own.   
“Just thinking about how perfect you and our pack are” he admiited. Stiles smiled satisfied with the answer and turned his attention back to the television. Peter held a mean grin on his face though. 

The searches for the four missing teens stopped some time ago. They all accepted that they had either ran away or were killed. The sheriff and Melissa were devastated but found comfort in each other. The only people who knew what happened were in Peter’s firm grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd teen wolf fic. please leave comments and enjoy


End file.
